sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Petit's Adventure
Petit's Adventure is a game series by Rich3001k. A spin-off called "Petit Lost in a Cave" is made with elements from Dudki's Jailhouse Escape, and so is it's sequel "Petit Lost Again". A prequel called "Vometronz the Resurrection" and a remake called "Petit's Adventure Recoded" made the plot more clear. Plot A 12-year old boy named Petit wakes up from a long nap. The evil red monster Vometronz and his minions launches an attack on the citizens and imprisons many but not all. He gathers armies of snails and vampires from bordering regions to take over the country. However Petit and his friends want to stop him. Vometronz then sends his army to destroy Petit, but he is ultimately defeated. After the events of this game, some snails and vampires become good and continue to live in Kudzu. Petit later brings the citizens out of jail. Remake Rich3001k made a remake of the game called "Petit's Adventure Recoded" and many, if not all, is changed. It uses a modified version of Petit Lost in a Cave's engine and takes inspiration from Jumpie DEMO. Petit Lost Sub-series The "Petit Lost" sub-series is focused on Petit (and also Shin and Izzy in "Petit Lost Again") getting lost in Snail's Spelunk and trying to escape. It is confirmed that Petit Lost Again is officially the last installment of this sub-series. Plot of Petit Lost in a Cave Petit and Vometronz are fighting on top of a mountain when Vometronz pushes Petit in a cave Snail's Spelunk. Vometronz blocks the entrance and now Petit must fight to get out. When Petit gets to the end, Vometronz is there waiting for the boss battle. When Petit defeats him, an exit appears and he escapes. When Petit escapes, part of the cave collapses. Plot of Petit Lost Again Petit, Shin, and Izzy are in Legume Plains but Piro swoops in and takes them away to Snail's Spelunk. Piro puts them in a new part of the cave, created by the cave's collapse a while ago. Piro recruits some enemies to help him combat Petit and his friends. After Petit, Shin, and Izzy defeat Piro and Vometronz, they escape the cave. Upcoming Petit game According to Rich3001k, there will be a new Petit game about minigames. It will have cameos of Tigzon and James the Desert Wolf. Melee Petit It has recently been announced that Petit will gain a new badger-like form, known as "Melee Petit". His abilities using this new form have yet to be revealed. He gains this form using a Melee Spiral. Main games *Adventure Demo (2/12/2013, retconned unofficial) *Adventure (2/16/2013, retconned unofficial) *Adventure Levels 1 and 2 Rerelease (6/18/2013, retconned unofficial) *Petit Lost in a Cave (7/22/2013) *Petit Lost Again (9/28/2013) *Petit's Adventure Recoded (10/6/2013) Characters *Petit Chevalier Petit is the main protagonist of the Petit's Adventure series. He's an outgoing kid and he is rarely bothered by anything, but can be very fiery at times. He has a craving for tacos and is quite adamant. *Shin Masato Shin is Petit's best friend and also rival. He is sometimes cocky and arrogant and he seems to be the one who is the angriest at Vometronz. Impulsive and naive at times, he tends to take what he can get. *LeRoy LeRoy is Sally's step-brother and likes to take part in Petit's adventures. Unlike his friend Chucky, he is hot-headed and likes to have more fun. *Jewel Re Jewel is one of Petit and Shin's friends who wants to make a name for herself. *Larry Chevalier Larry is Petit's big bro who's always looking for him. If Petit needs some help, Larry will be the one he'll call. *Chucky Re Chucky is Jewel's younger brother and is LeRoy's best bud. Timid and cowardly, he usually panics when something goes wrong. *Sally Sally is one of Petit and Shin's friends who is Jewel's best friend. *Izzy Newt Issac "Izzy" is one of Petit's friends who's name is a pun on 17th century scientist Issac Newton. If not for his name, you'd probably mistake him for a girl. *Vometronz the Red Creature Vometronz is the villain of the Petit's Adventure series and he's always wanting more. He will stop at nothing to destroy Petit and the others. *Xiph The Xiphs are a species of land swordfish that are very playful. Many Hayds have Xiphs, and Petit has a Xiph also. *Melee Melees are badgers that are friends with Xiphs. *Hayd The Hayds are the dominant species of Kudzu. They are similar to Toads of the Mario series. *Haydequin Haydequins are a subspecies of Hayds that resembles clowns. Their name is a pun on the word Harlequin. *Piro Piro is the supreme overlord of the Vamperors, but Vometronz is his overlord. He is Vometronz's second-in-command and hates Petit with a passion. Enemies Enemies from "Adventure" besides Snails and Tikis will never reappear. *Snails (Mortons) *Slugs (Mortys) *Fire-Breathing Snails (Mortals) *Tikis *Crabs (Crustays) *Bats (Vamperors) *Ninja Bats (Ninja Vamperors) *Snail Fish (Swimorts) *Ghosts (Muhas) *Watermelons (Melwaters) *Rocket Tikis *Fat Snails (Chunktons) *Small Ghosts (Muha Kids) *Bats with Balloons (Bloonperors) *White Crabs (Snoways) *Cheese Snails (Cheesies) *Snow Rabbits (Tunnies) *Robed Ghosts (Muhasepts) Locations in Kudzu Kudzu is on a planet different from Earth. The appearance of the US flag in the game Adventure is considered non-canonical. Category:Sploder games